


Закулисье

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Dubious Consent, Fanfic, Flogging, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Past Tense, Restraints, Rough Kissing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Камуи — одарённый дизайнер, по совместительству виртуоз в игре на чужих нервах. Абуто — его личный ассистент, непрошибаемая скала с минимальными эмоциями. Но всякому терпению однажды приходит конец.
Relationships: Abuto/Kamui
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Закулисье

— Если мне сию же секунду не принесут мой кофе, я отказываюсь выходить на подиум, дьявол бы вас всех побрал! Боги, за что мне такое наказание? Вы хоть на что-то способны? Поувольняю к чëртовой матери! — рыжеволосый парень в дизайнерской одежде яростно срывал голос на ассистентках, доводя и без того нервную атмосферу перед началом модного показа до безумия.

— Вот, поглядите хорошенько, — отвлечённо вещал в углу помещения высокий мужчина с усталыми глазами, — это и есть наш босс. Камуи. Основатель “Харусаме”, одарённый дизайнер, первоклассная модель, разбиватель женских и мужских сердец и просто фантастическая заноза в заднице. Вы всё ещё хотите работать в нашей команде, Ирука-сан?

Молоденькая девушка смотрела на развернувшуюся сцену с неприкрытым ужасом. Одно дело слышать, что основатель одного из самых популярных брендов одежды имел, мягко говоря, скверный характер, но совсем другое — увидеть воочию. Попасть в команду “Харусаме” хотелось до ужаса, но, глядя, как летали вешалки и какими словами Камуи крыл всех вокруг, её желание становилось всё меньше и меньше. В конце-концов, в этом городе было полно других классных брендов. Не настолько крутых, но всё же с именем.

— З-знаете, Абуто-сан, я, наверное, пойду… Вы правы, я, кажется, совершенно не готова к столь, ммм, высококлассному уровню работы.

Абуто притворно грустно вздохнул, постаравшись не выдать своих истинных эмоций перед Камуи, который только с виду был вне себя от гнева и не замечал ничего вокруг, а на самом же деле зорко следил за каждой деталью происходящего в большой комнате. Для виду переспросил, уверена ли девушка в своем решении, а после по стенке проводил её до выхода, уговаривая не расстраиваться, и вернулся на своё место наблюдателя в углу.

За долгие годы работы он твёрдо усвоил несколько вещей, главная из которых — в этой команде могли работать только те, чьи нервы не уступали стальным канатам. Будь человек хоть Богами одарён — сосуществовать с Камуи в одном помещении было катастрофой. Он вампирил энергию у окружающих так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, не считался ни с чьим мнением, шлифовал на сотрудниках искусство феерических истерик и был бельмом на глазу всего модного мира. Молодой, талантливый, всего добившийся самостоятельно, генерировавший идеи со скоростью звука и не стеснявшийся экспериментировать с вещами, которые в мире моды считались чуть ли не табу. 

Камуи было плевать на всё и всех, кроме себя самого, он знал, насколько хорош, и не гнушался пользоваться этим, хотя Абуто иногда с тоской думал, что хороший психотерапевт ему всё же не помешал бы. Поначалу он повёлся на внушительную зарплату, которую обещали за должность личного ассистента, потом начал воспринимать происходящее как тренировку собственной выносливости. А потом, когда однажды Камуи, пьяный в слюни, озлобленно рыдал у него на плече, вываливая подробности своей жизни, сумел его понять и относиться к закидонам в разы спокойнее. Впрочем, они оба делали вид, что того вечера не было — или Камуи действительно ничего не помнил, или предпочёл притвориться, но тайны прошлого остались тайнами.

Отец Камуи по словам последнего был прямо-таки последним мудаком на всём белом свете. Постоянно пропадал невесть где, не следил за жизнью семьи даже когда мать серьёзно заболела, и, судя по всему, любил младшую дочь куда сильнее, чем своего первого сына. Камуи ненавидел его лютой яростью с самого детства, сбивая маленькие кулачки о шершавые стены и топя рассудок в мрачных мыслях. В день смерти матери отец появился в самый драматичный момент, будто стоял за дверью и ждал, когда же это наконец произойдёт. Рыдал над постелью, прижимая её к себе, но Камуи ему не верил. Не верил ни единому слову о путешествиях в поисках лекарства, ни единой слезинке. А после похорон врезал отцу со всей силы, что накопилась внутри. Они дрались, будто уличные хулиганы, без правил, без жалости, орали друг на друга, катались клубком сплетенных тел по пыльной улице. 

После того дня семья для Камуи перестала существовать. Он отрекся от отца, от сестры, и стал отрицать само существование фамилий и отчеств у людей. Только имя. Только Камуи. Только Абуто. Кагура. Ирука. Азуми. Кеору. Юмико. Йоширо. Рио. Тсутому. Да хоть хуем обзовись, только без проклятых фамилий. Рассказывал о жизни в одиночестве и нищете, когда даже кусок хлеба нужно было выгрызать зубами, и Абуто понял. Понял и больше не реагировал на все истерики и выпендрёж, полагая, что тот ещё легко отделался. 

Камуи, наконец, вручили кофе дрожащими руками, и подготовка к показу продолжилась. Парикмахеры и визажисты трудились над моделями, Камуи презрительно фыркал на всё вокруг и не стеснялся в ехидных комментариях, выматывая всех ещё до начала шоу.

Спустя полчаса в комнату заглянул ведущий, сообщая, что показ вот-вот начнётся, и тут босс преобразился до неузнаваемости. От гневного раздолбая не осталось и следа, Камуи, словно машина, скользил от модели к модели, поправляя неверно лежавший завиток волос или разглаживая невидимую складку на брюках. Он успевал быть везде и с каждым, доводя каждый образ до совершенства. Абуто тяжело вздохнул и поднялся, наступал его черёд. Он, как личный помощник, должен был помочь подготовиться самому модельеру. 

Всего семь минут танцев вокруг, и Камуи соизволил вдеть руку в рукав стильного кардигана, специально отобранного для этого дня. Несколько прыжков спустя Абуто сумел подловить его и помочь со вторым. Пока Камуи был занят, перерисовывая стрелки модели, хитроумные застежки на кардигане застегнулись, а один из краёв с рваной линией оказался в специальном кармане джинс, придавая образу залихватский вид. 

Следующим, самым сложным этапом, были волосы. “Волшебство,” — думали другие, глядя, как Абуто умудрялся поспевать за вездесущим вихрем, распустив тугую косу и сооружая другую, более свободную, с выпадающими передними прядями, только на первый взгляд небрежными, а на самом деле в тщательно продуманном порядке. “Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества,” — довольно скалился про себя Абуто, ловя удивленные взгляды. Ему происходящее доставляло удовольствие, потому, что он знал, что на самом деле творится в голове у Камуи. Знал, что на самом деле ему вовсе не нужен был кофе, он просто тянул из окружающих энергию и наслаждался их негативными эмоциями, подпитывал своё эго и мотивировал себя на создание новой коллекции. Именно ненависть помогала Камуи делать себе имя, она вселяла в него тягу к совершенствованию и наполняла жизнь смыслом.

Абуто не мешал танцу ровно до тех пор, пока не пришла пора модельеру выйти на подиум вместе со своими моделями для финальной проходки. Увидев, что последние девушки и парни возвращались, он деловито встряхнул недовольного таким самоуправством Камуи, придирчиво оглядел его с головы до ног, после чего выдал скупой вердикт: “Готов”.

— Ну конечно готов, Абуто, ты чего. Я ведь неотразим, настоящая звезда. Девочки, мальчики, за мной! — Камуи и не думал благодарить за проделанную работу, это было в порядке вещей. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что он даже не замечал работу своего ассистента, будто вещи и прическа появлялись на нём по мановению волшебной палочки.

Вечером, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем после суматошного дня, Абуто уже собирался набрать себе полную ванну с ароматной пеной и смыть с себя всю усталость, как вдруг в дверь застучали. Закатив глаза, Абуто поплёлся в прихожую, совершенно точно зная, кому по ту сторону не спалось.

И действительно, за дверью был Камуи. Пьяный вдрызг и с красневшими пятнами засосов на шее, он доверительно заглянул Абуто в глаза и начал лихорадочно просить избавить его от общества двух девиц в квартире.

— Ты ведь сам их привёл, так? 

— И что? Фасон их платьев был всьма даже н-ничего, я хтел пговорить про Декарта, а они тупы-ы-е! И срзу в штаны полезли, нкакого увжения! Прогони их, Абуто.

— И что ты потом будешь делать?

— Когда потом?

— Когда они уйдут из твоей квартиры.

— Что делать? Могу на рояле поиграть! Или пзвоню проституткм!

— Зачем тебе проститутки, если есть эти две? — пользуясь тем, что Камуи мало чего помнил после попоек, Абуто нещадно над ним издевался, задавая логичные для трезвого человека вопросы, зная, как сильно это бесит.

— Глупый Абуто! Ду-рак! Ну и пшёл ты! Сам рзберусь! — Камуи уже было деловито развернулся к своей квартире, но, пройдя пару шагов, вернулся обратно. — Я… Лягу спать?

— Не верю.

— Ну хрошо, я немного поговорю с тбой и лягу спать?

— Всё равно не верю. — Абуто снова вздохнул. — Пошли уже, несчастье, выпровожу я твоих девиц.

Зайдя в квартиру Абуто поморщился. В воздухе висел запах травки, которую он, как и любые другие наркотики, не воспринимал. Стало понятно, почему вдруг Камуи потянуло на Декарта, сознание у него расширялось очень быстро. Даже не переживая о чувствах девушек, он дежурно поднял обеих за локти, подал пальто и выставил за двери, посмотрев, чтобы те сели в лифт и не ошивались по этажу. Те пробовали возмущаться, но быстро сдулись, проникнувшись суровым настроением Абуто.

— Ну вот, теперь мжно и мальчиков заказать!

— Хуяльчиков. Спать, Камуи.

— Но…

— Спать, я сказал! Боги, когда я нанимался личным ассистентом, то и подумать не мог, что мои обязанности расширятся до того, чтобы нянчиться с тобой.

— Злюка. Ну и ладно, ну вот и пойду! — Камуи, недовольно пиная ни в чём не повинную мебель, добрался до спальни и, споро стащив с себя одежду, плюхнулся на кровать в одних боксёрах. — Выключишь ночник? Совсем не могу встать.

— Ладно уж, — Абуто подошел к изголовью кровати и, стоило ему дернуть за выключатель, как Камуи тут же поставил ему подножку, валя на кровать и забираясь сверху. Он жадно лапал рукой пах и явно собирался сказать что-то пошлое, но наткнулся на свирепый взгляд.

— Убрал. Свои. Ёбаные. Руки.

— Да ладно тебе, я умею доставлять удовольствие, ты не пожа… 

Абуто резко сел, прерывая нелепые бредни. Камуи всегда был щедр на сомнительные комплименты и подкаты, но такого ещё не случалось. Глупо было отрицать, что он был чертовски привлекателен, даже слишком, но Абуто чётко разделял личную жизнь и работу. И что, что личной жизни не было, поскольку работа забирала все силы? Не бросаться же из-за этого на всех желающих залезть в штаны. Особенно — Камуи. Абуто был романтиком, верил в раз и навсегда. Ну, или хотя бы на несколько счастливых лет. Таких, чтобы кофе в постель, совместные прогулки и поцелуи, выбор мебели и картин в общее жильё, мечты о будущем и прочее. Но с этим ходячим несчастьем ему мог светить только разовый перепихон, максимум два, а ведь потом ещё и работать вместе… 

Словом, никакого Камуи в постели. И в мыслях тоже нежелательно, но с этим было сложнее. Абуто позволял себе подрочить на него раз в месяц, после каких-нибудь феерических истерик, представляя, как втрахивал зазнавшегося сверх меры наглеца в какой-нибудь стол или стену. Но не более того.

Стряхнув с себя дрыгающегося парня, Абуто встал и завернул Камуи в рулет из одеяла, унося в другую комнату его мобильный. Опыт подсказывал, что, пока тот будет выбираться из кокона, то растеряет остатки сил и заснёт, а, значит, можно было спокойно идти к себе домой, что Абуто с удовольствием и сделал. На ванну сил не осталось, так что он просто нырнул в постель, даже не раздеваясь, и провалился в сон.

Уже через несколько часов его разбудило странное шкрябание. Не то чтобы Абуто боялся грабителей — в этом небоскрёбе охрана была такая, что даже муха не пролетала без пропуска, но звук всё не прекращался и изрядно действовал на нервы. Со стоном разлепив глаза, он сел на постели, за несколько секунд определив источник раздражения. Камуи царапал окно и лучезарно улыбался. Их окна были рядом, но двадцать шестой этаж? Издав очередной трагический стон, Абуто выполз из-под тёплого одеяла и поплёлся к окну, открыл его медленно, но с таким суровым взглядом, что чахлая маргаритка на окне завяла окончательно. А Камуи было всё-равно, он продолжал улыбаться и явно собирался начать утро помощника с очередной фантастической трёпки нервов. 

— Скажи, на милость, что ты забыл по ту сторону окна?

— Доброе утро! Ты запретил мне беспокоить тебя по выходным, стучась в дверь, но мне очень очень надо поговорить, так что я выбрал другой способ. — В данный момент Абуто ничего не хотел сильнее, чем стереть с лица Камуи самодовольную ухмылку, доводящую до белого каления.

— Камуи. Имелось в виду вообще никак меня не дёргать. Залезай уже, — ещё один тяжёлый вздох, пока персональная заноза в заднице деловито карабкалась через подоконник, — я иду умываться. Можешь приготовить нам кофе, если Ваше Дизайнерское Высочество соизволит. Или просто подожди на кухне.

Камуи согласно покивал головой и унёсся в сторону кухни, что-то насвистывая.

“И почему я до сих пор на него работаю?” — Абуто долго тупил над раковиной, отгоняя мрачные мысли об утопленниках, но всё же собрался с силами и, зачесав мокрой ладонью волосы, пошёл на кухню, откуда доносились дразнящие ароматы кофе и свежеподжаренных тостов с сыром.

— У нас сегодня праздник? Ты даже расщедрился на приготовить еду?

— Ага, вычту из твоей зарплаты, — пока Абуто скрипел зубами, Камуи продолжил, — но ты прав, у нас действительно праздник. С утра мне позвонили и предложили новый контракт.

— Пока что не вижу поводов для особой радости. Примерно раз в неделю кто-то хочет, чтобы ты создал для них что-нибудь особенное.

— А вот тут то и начинается самое интересное! Великолепного меня попросили создать концепт новой униформы для нашей доблестной армии!

Абуто подавился отпитым кофе, выплюнув его на белоснежную столешницу.

— Что, прости? С каких пор армия пользуется услугами молодёжных брендов?

— Брось, Абуто, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что мы разрабатываем не только молодёжные ветки. Хотя основной упор, конечно, на них, но я могу создать всё. Я — Бог дизайна, помнишь?

— Забудешь тут, с твоими постоянными самовосхвалениями. Но армия это как-то… Слишком.

— Прекрати бубнить. Униформу для СС создал Хьюго Босс. Так что это — отличный шанс пробиться ещё выше. Конечно, работы навалится, но, думаю, мы справимся.

— Ты повышаешь мне зарплату в полтора раза, если я правильно оцениваю объём предстоящего пиздеца.

— Нуу, я не уверен…

— Я не спрашивал.

— Вот как? — Камуи ухмыльнулся. — Надо же, ты начинаешь растить собственную деловую хватку, ценю. А если я откажусь?

— Ищи нового личного ассистента. Вот прямо сейчас.

— Злюка! Ладно-ладно, такому, как ты, не грех сделать поблажку. Скажешь бухгалтерии сам. Ты ведь ставишь их в известность обо всех финансовых делах? “Здравствуйте, поднимите мне зарплату, да, Камуи разрешил, нет, я не выдумываю”, — Камуи расхохотался, пародируя сотрудниц.

— Это всё? Ради этого ты не дал мне поспать в единственный выходной и рисковал собой, перелезая через окна на высоте хер пойми скольки метров?

— Почти. Извини за вчерашнее. Я… Я увлёкся. Трава эта, дурная, и девочки меня выбесили, а ты такой соблазнительный, вот меня и понесло…

— Давай опустим дифирамбы моему телу, — Абуто поморщился, — извинения приняты. Но серьёзно, Камуи, завязывай курить дурь, особенно с незнакомыми людьми. Ты потом доставляешь ещё больше проблем, чем обычно.

— Ничего не обещаю, но подумаю над твоим предложением! Ну, я пошёл, открой мне двери.

— Пожалуйста.

— Что?

— Ничего. Ты и слов-то таких не знаешь.

— Злю-ю-юка! — наигранная обида донеслась уже из коридора. Заперев за Камуи дверь, Абуто прислонился к ней лбом, попытавшись собрать мысли в кучу. И это он раньше жаловался на загруженность? Он твёрдо решил, что, если переживёт этот контракт, то уволится к чёртовой матери, никаких нервов не хватит работать в таком режиме.

Остаток выходного прошёл в относительно спокойном темпе, но со следующего дня в студии развернулся настоящий маленький филиал Ада на земле. Нервозность Камуи передавалась по воздуху, тряслись все: от секретарши в приёмной до календарей на стенах, впрочем, последние сотрясались от периодических ударов кулаком по стенам. Создавалось впечатление, что они — не один из крупнейших модных домов, а начинающая маленькая фирмочка, где даже швей и закройщиц нет. Да и вообще ничего нет — даже карандаши и листы бумаги в ужасе прятались по самым неожиданным местам. 

Через неделю лучше не стало. У них оставалась пара дней на то, чтобы продемонстрировать начальные наброски, вот только ничего не было готово. Нет, конечно, прогресс был, Камуи запомнил, что чистые листы бумаги чаще всего обнаруживались в холодильнике, но ситуацию это не решало. Камуи злился, истерил, доводя окружающих до нервного срыва, швырялся предметами, приставал ко всем без исключения, вызывал проституток прямо в студию и тут же отсылал обратно, кого-то трахал, кому-то отдавался сам, но напряжение не снималось. И тут не выдержал уже Абуто. После очередного скандала вся команда заявила, что у них внеочередной перерыв до завтрашнего дня и с каменными лицами свалила из студии, оставляя босса в горах испорченной бумаги орать на стены. Камуи словно и не заметил, продолжая кипятиться в пустоту со стеклянными глазами.

Абуто подошел к нему широкими шагами и, схватив за воротник, встряхнул за шкирку.

— Камуи. Что ты творишь?

— Вычленяю гениальные идеи из всемирного потока хаоса мироздания, что, не видно??? — разговаривать он разучился, только орать. 

— А как по мне, так у тебя истерика. Притормози. Отдохни сегодня. Завтра всё придумается.

— Завтра? Завтра??? Ебись оно конём, Абуто, у меня нет времени до завтра! У меня нет времени даже до позавчера, если уж на то пошло! — Камуи гневно раздувал ноздри и шипел в лицо, даже не пытаясь вывернуться из крепкой хватки.

— С какого перепугу ты вообще в таком состоянии? Если ты понимал, что не потянешь, зачем согласился? Репутация бренда никоим образом не пострадала бы, если бы ты отказался! Никоим!

— Я всё потяну. Я — Бог, помнишь? Ты вообще помнишь, на кого работаешь, а, гондон???

— Я. Не. Один. Из. Твоих. Девочек. — Процедил Абуто, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он взорвётся. Взорвётся и оставит в послужном списке Камуи очередную галочку. “Довёл непрошибаемого”, — прекрасная ачивка. — Не смей со мной так разговаривать.

— А то что? Уволишься? — насмешливо протянул Камуи. — Ну так валяй. Справлюсь и без тебя, подумаешь, много чести. Всё равно ты почти ничем не занимаешься в моей компании!

Абуто почувствовал, как красная пелена застилает глаза, а давно позабытая ярость поднимается со дна его естества. Давным-давно он был на войне, попал туда совсем зелёным юнцом, с проблемами в виде неконтролируемых вспышек гнева и очень скверно сложившейся жизни. Он вкладывался в сражения на полную, убивал врагов без жалости и сострадания, и очень быстро получил репутацию хладнокровной машины, тупо следовавшей приказам и, получавшей от войны подлинное, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. 

Никто не видел, как он пытался уйти от реальности, погружаясь в бой. Никто не знал, что в каждом убитом враге он видел себя. Свою боль и ненависть ко всему миру. Он верил: уничтожив достаточное количество “себя” — смог бы отпустить всю дрянь, которая оплела его, словно кокон, запустив свои мерзкие щупальца во все сферы его жизни. Мало того, насколько рано его родители ушли из мира живых. Мало того, что он был геем. Мало того, что своей бесконечной агрессией он отпугивал всех, кто тянулся к нему, и словно специально отгораживался от всего мира. Он просто хотел немного счастья. Немного покоя. И чтобы солнце не убивало своим насмешливым светом, когда в душе выли бури и шёл бесконечный дождь.

После очередного затяжного боя он словно очнулся. Война не исцелила его, но дала понять, что никто, кроме него самого, не поможет. Или он выкарабкается сам, или сам же себя и утопит в собственном дерьме. И Абуто справился. Вылил всю ненависть на поле боя и отсёк от себя. Яростный Абуто умер на холмистых равнинах, заваленных горами трупов — да здравствует новый Абуто. Обычный человек. Уравновешенный. Даже слишком уравновешенный, словно вместе с яростью он похоронил и остальные эмоции. Но так было даже легче. Не злиться на весь мир и не принимать близко к сердцу — определённо легче. Именно эти черты помогли ему сработаться с Камуи. Но всякому терпению приходит конец.

— Справишься и без меня, сучонок? — Абуто с наслаждением смотрел, как Камуи моргнул и боязливо замер, видимо, увидев в нём что-то дикое. — Прекрасно. Очаровательно. Так и поступим. Но, какой же я буду _личный_ ассистент, если не уйду с размахом, принятым в этой компании? — он гнусно оскалился и отшвырнул Камуи к примерочной, на которую и так был накидан миллион обрезков разнообразных тканей, от чего та жалобно заскрипела.

Абуто влетел следом и, ухватив Камуи за шею сзади, вжал того в зеркало.

— Что скажете, Ваше Высочество? Вас устраивает вид? Температура комфортная? Пить не желаете?

— Аб-буто, что ты творишь? — Камуи был действительно испуган, его трясло.

— Мм, надо же, уже Абуто, не гондон, какая поразительная динамика. — его голос был столь учтивым, что, казалось, только прикоснись — и весь пол зальёт приторными розовыми слюнями, но он по-прежнему крепко стискивал пальцы на шее Камуи, не давая тому расслабиться. — Надо бы закрепить результат, не находишь?

— Прекрати. Хватит… Пожалуйста?

— Нет, самодовольное ты мудачьё. Не. Хватит. — Абуто выдохнул эти слова прямо в ухо сжавшегося Камуи, послав по телу волну мурашек, одновременно оттянув резинку его модных спортивных штанов и забравшись горячей ладонью в трусы.

Камуи захлебнулся вскриком. Кажется, он даже что-то пытался возразить, слабо отпихивал Абуто, но куда там. Абуто не слышал ничего вокруг, в ушах било набатом, и весь мир сжался до размеров этой скрипящей примерочной. Приноровившись, он стянул со стенки один из длинных отрезков ткани и неуловимым движением обмотал запястья Камуи, перекинув петлю через вбетонированный под потолком поручень, и затянул потуже, вынудив того приподняться на носках и ограничив свободу действий. 

— Как ты там говорил? — с угрожающей хрипотцой произнёс Абуто. — Соблазнительный? Иди сюда, ты не пожалеешь? Я умею доставлять удовольствие? А жизнь тебя не научила, что за свои слова нужно отвечать?

Резкое движение рук — и спортивки вместе с трусами свалились к ногам. Камуи протестующе захрипел, попытавшись увернуться, но импровизированная молескиновая верёвка держала крепко. 

— Ты отвратительно себя ведешь, Камуи. — Абуто отошёл на пару шагов, скрестив руки на груди и хмуро оглянув результаты своих усилий. Гнев потихоньку начал спадать, но чувство вселенской несправедливости всё ещё не отпускало. — В приличных домах за такое бьют канделябрами по ебалу, но, так как нашу студию приличным домом назвать сложно, то ты огребёшь ремня.

— Что??? — у Камуи, казалось, глаза повылезали из орбит. — Абуто, прекрати, это уже нихуя не смешно. Ты мне кто, папаша? Я мудак, я понял, но это перебор.

Но Абуто его уже не слышал. Звякнула пряжка, и с тихим шелестом его ремень покинул шлёвки, ложась в руку. С каким-то сожалением он намотал на ладонь часть с бляшкой и, помедлив несколько секунд, с размаху опустил кожаную полосу на голую задницу Камуи. Тот вскрикнул от неожиданности, дёрнувшись всем телом, но Абуто и не думал останавливаться. Удар за ударом: ремень со свистом опускался на поджатые ягодицы, бёдра, раскрашивая белоснежную кожу красными полосами. Абуто специально не доворачивал руку, чтобы удар не выходил больнее требуемого, не бил с протяжкой, отдавая себе отчёт, что с его силой можно и покалечить, но вкладывал душу в каждый удар.

— Мудак, не заботящийся об окружающих. Психованная истеричка. Нарцисс. Паникёр. Идиот. Самопровозглашённый Бог. Заноза в заднице. Кретин. Конченное хамло, — каждый титул подкреплялся ударом, Камуи обвис на верёвке и только тихо всхлипывал.

Немного спустив пар, Абуто отшвырнул ремень в сторону и подошёл поближе. Камуи отворачивал лицо, но в зеркале отражалось всё. Лихорадочно горящие глаза. Припухшие от укусов губы. Поблёскивающие дорожки слёз. Тяжело вздымавшаяся грудь. И колом стоящий член.

— Вот это да, — с присвистом протянул Абуто. — Ты завёлся. Завёлся, как самая настоящая шлюшка. Хотя ты и есть шлюха, Камуи. Стоишь тут, полуголый, привязанный, с красной задницей и получаешь удовольствие. Нехорошо получать удовольствие, не делясь с ближними, ты в курсе? — он подошёл вплотную и принялся грубо мять горящие ягодицы ладонями. — Хотя, знаешь, я тоже заведён. И прямо сейчас я собираюсь выебать тебя в этой самой примерочной. За все мои выебанные тобой нервы. — Он торопливо расстегнул пуговицу на штанах, и стащил их с себя вместе с трусами, отшвырнув их подальше, и продемонстрировал наблюдающему через зеркало Камуи большой стоящий член с набухшими венами.

Шаг — и крупная головка прижалась к поджавшимся ягодицам. Абуто неспешно потирался о задницу Камуи, медленно наматывая его косу на руку.

— Абуто, — хриплым шёпотом позвал Камуи, — Абуто, пожалуйста. Ты вообще видел свою дубину? Я, конечно, трахался недавно, но прошу тебя, смажь меня, я же разорвусь нахрен. Пожалуйста.

— Надо же, наш малыш учится новым словам, — усмехнулся Абуто, — ладно.

Камуи успел облегчённо выдохнуть, прежде чем ему в рот втолкнулись два пальца.

— Поработай ротиком, малыш. Ты уж постарайся, ради себя самого. И не отводи от меня взгляд. — Абуто издевательски смотрел в его глаза через зеркало, не шевеля пальцами. 

И Камуи сдался. Он активно задвигал головой и языком, смачивая шершавые пальцы слюной, действительно _стараясь_ ради собственного блага. От каждого движения его губ член Абуто подрагивал, требуя больше внимания, хотелось наплевать на всё и ворваться внутрь прямо здесь и сейчас, но он терпел. Вытащив пальцы изо рта Камуи, Абуто насмешливо хмыкнул, глядя на тянущиеся ото рта ниточки слюны и расширившиеся зрачки, почти полностью закрывшие радужку.

— Хорошая шлюха. Люблю послушных. — С этими словами он толкнулся в анус Камуи сперва одним пальцем, и почти сразу же вторым, второй рукой щипая и выкручивая его соски. Тот шипел, но не уворачивался, впрочем, даже если бы и попытался, Абуто бы это не остановило. Он повозил внутри пальцами скорее для приличия, нежели с реальной целью растянуть, и вытащил их. Камуи, со стоном было дернувшийся задницей назад, прохныкавший что-то про “слишком пусто”, ещё раз получил по ягодицам, теперь уже грубой ладонью.

Где-то на краю сознания у Абуто проскочила мысль, что надо бы остановиться. Что после такого его карьере и жизни конец, но он лишь отмахнулся. И так бы уволился, чего бубнить-то? И он развёл ягодицы Камуи в стороны, толкаясь членом в задницу.

Внутри Камуи было ужасно горячо и узко, слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться на полпути. Абуто не остановился. Толкнулся глубже, срывая с искусанных губ умоляющие стоны, вцепился пальцами в узкие бёдра, словно натягивая Камуи на себя. Войдя целиком, он замер, любуясь выражением лица в зеркале, тем, насколько невменяемыми были синие глаза напротив. Наклонившись вперёд, с силой прикусил мочку уха и прошёлся грубыми поцелуями-укусами вниз от загривка вдоль позвоночника, насколько сумел согнуться.

— Пожалуйста, Абуто… Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

— Что ты хочешь, сучонок?

— Выеби меня, — Камуи затрясло, он скулил и сжимался ещё сильнее, обхватывая мышцами ануса член Абуто с такой силой, что у того чуть не потемнело в глазах. Это стало последней каплей.

С утробным рычанием Абуто подхватил его ноги под коленями, заставляя опираться на зеркало грудью, и начал вколачиваться в восхитительную тесноту с бешеной скоростью. Камуи хрипел, стонал, выл в голос, умоляя его не останавливаться, но можно было и не просить. В каждый толчок Абуто вкладывал весь свой гнев и раздражение, нисколько не заботясь об удовольствии партнёра, периодически оставлял на нежной коже отметины от зубов, даже не думая контролировать силу укусов. Толчок, ещё один, ещё, ещё, и он кончил с утробным рычанием, загоняя член в задницу до упора, заливая Камуи своей спермой. На него вдруг навалилась блаженная пустота, в голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли.

Проморгавшись и поставив Камуи на пол, он заметил, что зеркало тоже было забрызгано белесой жидкостью. Не сумев отказать себе в мелочном удовольствии, он вновь намотал рыжую косу на руку и от души повозил Камуи лицом по его собственной сперме, приговаривая, что, быть может, эти разводы натолкнут его Великое Дизайнерское Высочество на необходимую идею. Тот лишь хныкал и сильнее сжимал задницу вокруг его члена, вяло перебирая ногами по полу.

Закончив с уборкой, Абуто вытащил член из Камуи, наскоро протёр каким-то шёлковым обрезком, попавшимся под руку, и дёрнул веревку за узел, позволив Камуи упасть на колени и прижать к себе ноги. Пока он приходил в себя, Абуто отошёл за своим бельём и штанами, оперативно оделся, выудил из общей горы чистый лист бумаги и первую попавшуюся ручку, размашистыми буквами нацарапал заявление об увольнении, пихнул его прямо под нос Камуи и вышел из студии, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Он был свободен.

Абуто не боялся полиции, не боялся ничего, он знал, что Камуи никогда в жизни не напишет на него заявление. Несколько дней он просто счастливо валялся в кровати, бесцельно перелистывая каналы на телевизоре и питаясь во всех службах доставки, какие только приходили на ум. Лучшая холостяцкая неделя в его жизни. А потом на него навалилась скука. Отдохнувший организм начал требовать своё. Не хватало движения, эмоций, ощущений. За эти годы он привык к происходящему в студии сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Не хватало Камуи, черти бы его драли, его взбалмошности, яркости, словно без него у окружающего мира резко прикрутили ручку, отвечавшую за насыщенность. Валяясь по вечерам в кровати и неосознанно кидая взгляды на стенку, за которой была квартира Камуи, Абуто мрачно думал, что он — законченный мазохист. Отменная звукоизоляция не позволяла услышать ни единого звука из соседней квартиры, а выйти и постучаться было бы вершиной глупости. 

“Захожу я и такой с порога — привет. Как дела? Жопа не болит?” — Абуто ржал до икоты, представляя себе подобные сценарии, а после пытался признаться сам себе, что боится выходить из квартиры, лишь бы не столкнуться с Камуи в подъезде. На подъездной дорожке. В лифте. Особенно, блядь, в лифте. Надо было продавать квартиру и искать что-то попроще, раз уж надобность в нахождении на расстоянии вытянутой руки от босса исчезла. Глядишь, со всеми бюрократическими заморочками он сумел бы развеяться, нервы они тоже мотали будь здоров. Абуто подумал, что было, если бы Камуи работал риэлтором, нервно поржал и собрался лечь спать. По работавшему телевизору начались новости, главным событием которых была новая эксклюзивная коллекция от “Харусаме”, разработанная специально для армии. Военные в новой форме выглядели… Ошеломляюще. Одновременно устрашающе и элегантно. Абуто намётанным глазом скользил по деталям костюмов и думал, что Камуи создал шедевр, прыгнув даже выше своей гениальной рыжей головы. 

Пока он витал в своих мыслях, в дверь забарабанили. Абуто точно знал, кому принадлежали костяшки, выбивающие рваный ритм по лакированному дереву. Откинув первоначальную идею притвориться, что его не было дома, он поднялся из постели, нашарил босыми ногами мягкие тапочки и медленно двинулся ко входу. Стук стал всё громче и нетерпимее, когда он глубоко вдохнул и резким движением дёрнул дверь на себя.

Камуи выглядел непривычно. Вместо обычного сияния — глубокие круги под глазами, вместо дизайнерского шмотья — штаны из мешковины и растянутая майка-алкоголичка, волосы сбиты в кучу, а привычная ухмылка я-тут-царь-и-бог сменилась усталостью. Даже плечи опустились, а Камуи вечно устраивал истерики, если хоть кто-то в студии не держал осанку.

— Привет. Можно зайти?

— Нет, — отрезал Абуто максимально холодным тоном. Им не о чем было разговаривать, вся их общая история осталась размазанной по зеркалу в скрипучей примерочной.

— Послушай, я хотел поговорить… — Камуи шагнул в коридор, а Абуто в ту же секунду отточенным движением снял со стены дробовик и направил ему в грудь.

— Проникновение на чужую территорию, бла-бла-бла, самозащита, бла… Ты ещё здесь?

— Абуто, я не мог так больше!

— Как — так? Не можешь без вездесущей няньки, которая вечно разгребает твоё дерьмо? Без того, кто будет терпеть все твои закидоны и не увольняться спустя месяц в лучшем случае?

— Без _тебя_ не могу, — у Камуи подломились колени и он грохнулся на плитку прихожей вместе с челюстью Абуто. — Пойми, пожалуйста, пойми меня. Я думал, что ты мой ассистент, просто очень привлекательный, потому меня так колбасит, когда ты рядом. А потом ты ушёл и я… Я… Блядь, Абуто, меня никто и никогда в жизни так не трахал, это было просто что-то, я…

— Слишком много “я”. И что теперь? Предложишь мне место своей личной шлюхи под крылышком? Иди ка ты нахер отсюда с такими заявлениями.

— Но я не хочу жить без тебя! — Камуи поднял подозрительно блестящие глаза и, казалось, смотрел Абуто прямо в душу. — Ты же тоже неравнодушен ко мне, это заметно, прошу тебя, дай мне шанс!

Абуто замялся, опуская дробовик. Он уже практически не сердился на Камуи, а вот его ожившая мечта, стоявшая на коленях перед ним в его прихожей, бередила душу. 

— Угадал, — Камуи недоумённо приподнял тонкие брови, — неравнодушен. Но мне абсолютно нахер не сдалась жизнь, в которой ты будешь скакать по другим партнёрам направо и налево, закатывать истерики и вести себя так же, как и когда я был твоим ассистентом. Если ты хочешь жить со мной — то тебе придётся остаться со мной насовсем. Со всеми потрохами. Я буду показывать тебе все свои черты стариковского ворчливого характера, а ты, сука, даже не вздумаешь вякнуть, что мой светлый образ померк в твоих глазах и ты наигрался. Я — человек, Камуи. Со своими слабостями и недостатками, которых не было видно, поскольку на работе всегда нужно было держать лицо. Человек, который в современном прогнившем мире верит в любовь и романтику. И который не отпустит тебя просто так, если ты уже упадёшь в мои загребущие лапы. Подумай хорошенько. Миллиарды раз подумай, надо ли твоему вольному бунтарскому духу такое консервативное говно.

— Что, даже самых простеньких истерик нельзя будет устраивать? — Камуи прищурился, думая о чём-то своём.

— Вы-по-рю, — жадно вернул ему оскал Абуто.

Камуи встал с колен, отряхнул свои потрёпанные штаны, попереминался с пятки на носок, а затем схватился за дверную ручку, улыбаясь той самой вышибающей дух улыбкой, от которой выглядел, словно ангел во плоти, и плотно закрыл за своей спиной дверь.

Он остался. Насовсем.


End file.
